The present invention relates to a file system format for an optical disc for preventing illegal copying, and the method of burning/making such a disc based upon such format.
Optical discs allow for the storage of large amount of computer information and/or digital documents, thanks to its technical attribute of huge capacity and ease of reproduction. Consequently, optical discs are used to store multimedia files and records such as music or movies, enabling music or movie makers to mass produce artistic works and offer for sales to the public.
The same advantage of huge capacity and ease of reproduction also facilitate the theft of intellectual property in the form of protected content on optical disc being easily stolen by simply making illegal copies of multimedia disc for movies and music works.
Certain copy-prevention technology was proposed, such as U.S. application Ser. No. 12/867,610, publication number 2011/0122752, entitled Copy Protection System for Optical Discs (“752 Publication”).
The 752 Publication disclosed a system file format consisting primarily and sequentially of a start encapsulation block 4, a ISO/UDF system block 6, a navigational data block 12, at least an initialization data block 14, at least a title set block 16, a final encapsulation block 18, and an end encapsulation block 10.
The system file format for an optical disc pursuant to the 752 Publication then uses two indexes to navigate the content on the disc, for pointing to the actual content area as well as to indicate certain copy protection blocks containing unreadable data records.
The 752 Publication's copy-protection structure is no longer effective. There are known hackers who can circumvent the indexing mechanism, or do a certain reverse-indexing action, to avoid encountering non-readable data, thus avoiding the “failure to access” signal that would lead to aborting a copying action.
Present application aimed to improve the shortcoming of the copy-protection as disclosed in the 752 Publication and provided a effective structure that can be easily implemented.